


Pull your dress up for me

by RedSF



Category: Killing Eve (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F, Photo Shoot, Sex, Smut, motorbike sex?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:53:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24846373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedSF/pseuds/RedSF
Summary: Villanelle worked as a motorbike Salesperson in a fancy showroom. Eve is a photographer.A sexy photoshoot escalates...
Relationships: Eve Polastri/Villanelle | Oksana Astankova
Comments: 1
Kudos: 104





	Pull your dress up for me

_Meet me at the showroom after you finish tonight babe x_

Eve looked at her phone, reading the message from Villanelle as she gulped the water from her flask. The heat was excruciating and quite honestly after a long day of photographing at the local music event in the park, all she wanted to do was head home, strip and take a long cold shower. Eve sighed feeling a little guilty. Villanelle probably just wanted her to stop by so that they could walk back together. 

Holding her flask under one arm, she quickly typed back a reply.

_Sure. Be a few hours. See you soon x_

Eve finished up the rest of the day at the park, packed her stuff up and headed off. The sun had started to set and Eve’s light black summer dress flowed in the breeze as she carried her work bag, walking to meet Villanelle. She was thankful that the showroom where Villanelle worked was only about ten minutes from the park that she was working in today. Much less agitated than earlier now that the sun had set and the air was cooler, Eve sent a quick text to let Villanelle know that she wasn’t far off.

_Left a few mins ago, won’t be long x_

No response from Villanelle by the time Eve had arrived. She pushed open the front door and headed in, dropping her bag by the desk as she entered. Motorbikes detailed around the show room were lit with dim lights whilst the rest of the room sat in darkness. Villanelle must have started to close things down already, Eve thought, as she manoeuvred her way around the bikes towards the back of the show room. 

Slowing as reached the far glass window of the showroom, Eve traced her hand over the jet black Cruiser that was on display, remembering the first time she had seen Villanelle on her bike. Eve had been doing a one off shoot for the website a few years ago and Villanelle just so happened to be one of the many bikers that she was to be shooting. She hadn’t taken her eyes off of Villanelle that entire day, or at all for the following three years of their relationship. She smiled to herself, feeling lucky that they had been brought together that day. 

“Eve!” Villanelle appeared from the back office in the dark. 

“Fuck V,” Eve pressed her hand against her heart, jumping at the sudden appearance of Villanelle in the dark “You scared the life out of me!” 

Villanelle laughed as she stepped forward, clearly finding herself amusing. 

“V, What the-“ Eve craned her neck to the side, trying to look at what was resting in Villanelle’s hand behind her back “Is that one of my cameras? Why do you have that?” Eve moved forward trying to reach around behind Villanelle’s back without success as Villanelle jumped back and put her hand out to warn Eve off. 

“Uh uh,” Villanelle smirked “What’s mine is yours, right?” 

“Well…Yeah…But V why are you playing around with my camera?” Eve was beyond confused “In fact never mind, It’s been a long day. Are we going home?”

“But babe.. It’s for your surprise.” 

Eve stopped to think for a second, a confused and tired look across her face. 

“V, honestly can we stop with the riddles.”

Villanelle smiled and moved closer into the dim lim that shined above the display bike “Your anniversary surprise, Eve” 

_Fuck, Fuck, Fuck_ wen’t through Eve’s mind as she quickly tried to think. How had she forgotten their three year anniversary? 

“Did you forget, my sweet?” Looking up, Eve went to open her mouth before being cut off “Don’t worry baby… You’re going to give me the best present ever.” Villanelle moved her hand up, stroking her hand along the side of Eve’s face and leaning in. Her lips feathered over Eve’s, still partially open. Villanelle placed a gentle kiss upon Eve’s lips. 

“Get on the bike.”

“I- What?” Eve stuttered, not able to get her words out. 

Villanelle lifted the camera from behind her back, holding it up in one hand. She nodded towards the jet black Cruiser that Eve had previously been admiring. 

“You’re going to pose for me whilst I take some shots. I’ve always wanted to take photos of a gorgeous woman on a bike. It’s a surprise photo shoot,” Eve turned to look at the bike as Villanelle spoke “Now… Get on the bike.”

Eve took a few slow steps towards the bike, turning back towards Villanelle “Look V, I don’t even know how you want me to do this,” She gestured towards the bike with pleading eyes “Can we just go home and I’ll make it up to you?”

“Just sit on it normally babe, it’s fine” Villanelle knelt on the floor with the camera. 

Reaching for the bottom of her summer dress, Eve rolled it up slightly as she lifted her leg over the bike and resting on it. _What the fuck am I doing_ she thought to herself, hearing the sound of the camera click. She was so used to being on the other end of the camera. She had never felt so awkward. 

“Lean forward and hold the handle babe. The bike is secure don’t worry” Villanelle guided Eve into new positions like a natural photographer. 

“Perfect. You look so beautiful.” The camera continued to click. Villanelle had taken what felt like hundreds of photos and Eve was sure the photoshoot would be coming to and end. It wasn’t as bad the more she got into it but fuck was she ready to head home now. 

Villanelle lowered the camera from her face, dropping it down to rest on her knee. She looked at Eve in silence for a few minutes and tiled her head. 

“Pull your dress up for me.” 

“What?!” Eve turned her head in an instant, looking at Villanelle directly now. She half expected Villanelle to laugh at this point, say that she was joking and agree to go home. 

“Come on babe, it’s just us here. Let me take a few sexy photos of you.”  
Villanelle already had the camera back in position by her face, as if she knew that Eve would agree. Eve thought for a moment. She definitely felt bad for forgetting their anniversary, and she had already let Villanelle take a lot of photos of her on the bike… And Villanelle was right, they were alone and being in the showroom like this was kind of hot. _Fuck it_ Eve thought as she reached down for the bottom of her dress, shifting her balance to roll the dress further up her thighs. 

“Fuck,” Villanelle began to take photo after photo “That’s it babe, roll it up above your waist and lean forward.”

Eve followed her instructions and leaned forward on the bike. Her arse fully on display and lit up by the small showroom light above her as she held her dress up around her waist. The heat grew between her legs, feeling exposed like this in the dark showroom as Villanelle took more and more photos. Surely no one could see inside from the glass windows that surrounded the showroom. The thought slipped from Eve’s mind almost as soon as it had arrived, hearing the sound of the camera click and watching Villanelle edge closer and closer. 

“I wish you could see how sexy you look,” Villanelle urged her on “Hold the handle bars for me Eve. But keep your dress pulled up.”

Eve did as she was told, straightening her back slightly and tucking the dress around in front of her to keep it held up. She held the handle bars and couldn’t help herself. She moved her hips forward slightly, trying to suppress the sound of her gasp so that Villanelle wouldn’t hear. Her head leaned back and her eyes closed as she continued to move slowly on top of the bike. Villanelle continued to shoot. 

“Hmm…Someone seems a lot more into this now.”

Eve opened her eyes. She didn’t stop. She looked down at Villanelle who was now knelt down closer to Eve beside the front wheel. Eve blushed but continued to move her hips, staring directly at the camera as it clicked over and over. She felt the touch of Villanelle’s fingers against her hand. Villanelle’s fingers gently stroked Eve’s before peeling them off the handle and moving them to rest on her thigh.

“Touch yourself, baby.” 

Eve exhaled a heavy breath at Villanelle’s instruction. Still staring directly at the camera, Eve stroked along her thigh and under her dress. Her balance shifted again as she lifted her hips slightly and moved her hand between her legs and over her underwear. She was soaked. Fingers moved up and below her waistband, moving down through her wet folds and back up to her clit. 

“Fuck” Eve groaned at the contact as she guided her fingers desperately over her clit. One hand still on the bike’s handle, her hips moved back and forward against her hand between her legs. 

The sound of the camera clicking next to her continued. 

“You’re making me so hot Eve,” Eve shivered as she felt Villanelle trace her fingers up and down her lower leg “How does it feel?”

“So-“ Eve breathed “So wet.”

The noise of the camera stopped and Eve’s moaning was amplified in the silence. She felt a weight shift behind her on the bike. Eve’s hair was delicately moved to one side and lips traced over her ear. She breathed loudly and arched her hips forward, head falling back against Villanelle’s shoulder as the sound of Villanelle’s lips played upon her ear. Then a whisper.

“Let me see how wet you really are.”

Villanelle moved her hand around Eve’s waist, gently stroking her thighs. The heat radiated from between Eve’s legs and Villanelle pressed her body against Eve's back, tracing her tongue up and down her neck. 

“Oh- Fuck,” Eve gasped at the touch “Please…V.” Villanelle’s fingers dipped below the front of the soaking wet underwear and covered Eve’s hand. Fingers moved on top of Eve’s moving small and hard circles over her clit 

“You keep that there, my sweet” and Villanelle moved her fingers down, lower, between Eve’s wetness. Eve felt small circles move around her entrance, teasing. Two strong fingers sunk inside of Eve and another hand moved up around Eve’s neck. Villanelle squeezed. 

“So naughty. So sexy… For me.”

Eve’s chest rose quickly as she breathed and moaned at the feeling of Villanelle inside her. 

“For you” She breathed out desperately. 

“You want to cum all over my fingers? Do you need it?” Eve squirmed and pushed her hips forward, desperate to have Villanelle further inside her. 

“P- Please” She gasped as she moved her fingers around her clit with more desperation. Her whole body trembled as Villanelle tightened her hand around her neck from behind, fingers moving faster and deeper inside. Eve moaned desperately, moving her other hand from the bike’s handle to Villanelle’s thigh. Her fingers gripped as she came for Villanelle. “Fuck.”

They stayed on the bike, Villanelle holding Eve from behind. She replaced the hand around Eve’s neck with gentle kisses and stroked Eve’s hair back from her forehead to calm her. Fingers remained inside Eve as her breathing slowed, eyes still closed. 

“Happy anniversary babe.”

**Author's Note:**

> Somehow the is my longest work so far! 
> 
> I did try and proof read but sorry for any mistakes!


End file.
